Along for the ride
by Hopeless Phantom
Summary: Red was doing the normal training with his pokemon and catching up of the Poke World news, when he found an article about the new champion of Unova. Seeing that there was going to be a Champion Meet up, he took this oppurtunity and traveled down Mt. Silver just to meet her. Could something blossom from this? RedxTouko Urobourus shipping. Mixture of Game Red and Manga Red
1. Intense Accidents

Along for the ride

A/N: Hey guys! Hopeless Phantom here with his first ever oneshot! I really like Uroburos shipping, a.k.a RedxTouko/Hilda. For this oneshot I'm going to be using Hilda/Touko's Japanese name which obviously is Touko. Red is going to be towards gameverse Red. I hope you enjoy the fluffy short story. It obviously won't be very long, a few chapters at the most.

"Out loud"

'_Thoughts_'

Before I forget. -

I definitely do no own Pokemon. It is owned by Nintendo and the Pokemon franchise. I wish I did though.

-Line Break-

(Red's Third POV)

Red took a deep breath of the cold mountain air. Crisp and clear. He took a seat on the fresh powder snow he awaited his next challenger. Red pulled out his rarely used pokegear. He may live in an isolated mountain, but he always keeps up with all the Pokemon news. Red looked over the many headlines that flashed in front of him. It's been a few years since he first traveled up to Mt. Silver, four years in fact. Since then, it was like he was wiped from the face of the Earth. Time to time he would send a message through his pokegear to his mother to make sure she wouldn't worry too much. Something soft brushed against his arm. His signature pokemon cuddled against him. Over the four years of training on Mt. Silver his pokemon grew accustomed to the harsh weather, even his Venusaur who just walked around in the hail with no care in the world. Over the years he also gained a pupil. A kid named Gold, he was a tough kid, and he managed to take out half of Red's team. In the past year or so, Gold took the position of Champion. Red smiled a rare genuine smile as he reminisced on his memories, soon after, he returned his attention the pokegear in front him.

"**NEW CHAMPION OF THE UNOVA LEAGUE**" Large black letters flashed on the screen. Red selected the news article, reading about the new champions has become one of his favorite past times, being a previous champion himself before returning it back to Lance. Red skimmed over the excessive size of the article. He abruptly stopped noticing a certain part that filled his interest.

"Now that I became the champion of the Unova, I'm going to go around and meet the other champions. Maybe I'll battle 'em too" The article quoted off Touko the recent Unova champion. The picture for the article portrayed a brunet with a cheeky wink on her porcelain skin.

Red smirked. It sounds interesting, interesting enough to leave his throne on top of Mt. Silver. He suddenly stood up, jerking Pikachu from his slumber. He put his fingers to his lips a whistled. The rest of his pokemon team arrived moments later. Espeon being the first to reach Red's side taking her seat next to Pikachu. An unusually large Charizard dived down from the sky, his orange skin littered of scars from the many battles he took part in. Blastoise was third to reach Red. Blastoise was larger than most Blastoise, muscle bulged on Blastoise's arms. The training on Mt. Silver did him well. Last to arrive was Red's Venusaur and Snorlax. Venusaur was never fast but he made up for it with extreme defense. Snorlax however was a rare case. Unlike his lazy brethren Snorlax was very active he was strong enough to beat a Machamp in an arm wrestle.

"Guys," Red spoke for the first time in years, "off Mt. Silver." Red's pokemon gasped. They haven't seen civilization except for their rare visits to the Pokemon Center on the bottom of Mt. Silver.

Espeon looked and Red's crimson eyes, 'Where are we going?' Espeon telepathically asked.

"Visit the Pokemon League," His voice still raspy from being unused, his tongue barely able to form complete sentences. His pokemon gave mighty roars and returned to their pokeball with the exception of Pikachu and Charizard. "You know where to go right?" Red asked. With a nod of Charizard's head, Red climb on to Charizard's back with Pikachu firm on his shoulders. Charizard snorted some smoke and flew off towards the Indigo Plateau.

-Line Break-

The ride was rather short due to the fact that the Indigo Plateau was pretty much Mt. Silver's neighbor. Charizard landed a distance away from the entrance as to not create any commotion. Red was still easily identifiable in his signature clothing. Blue jeans, black and red shoes, his black shirt, the sleeveless red and white jacket, and his signature hat placed on the top of his onyx black hair. Red returned Charizard into his pokeball and made his way to the League's entrance. Red casually walked through the door. The shadow of his hat covered is red eyes. Red calmly walked to the front desk as trainers around him watched his every move.

"Hey isn't that Pokemon Master Red?"

"No way! He disappeared without a trace four years ago. It can't be him"

"It has to be him. He got the clothes and the iconic Pikachu right there. No one else can pull that look."

Rumors and whispers were traded between the idle trainers as they continue to watch the red-clad trainer speak with the lady on the front desk. She had a very uncomfortable look. Red tried talking, his voice barely audible. The receptionist wanted to direct Red immediately somewhere else. "I just need to know where Lance is." Red requested.

"Sorry sir, but to meet Mr. Lance you have to go through the Elite Four." The receptionist responded. Red cursed to himself. He forced himself to walk towards the entrance for the Elite Four challenge.

-Line Break-

Red forcefully opened the door, gripping Espeon's pokeball. Red marched at a brisk pace to the first of the Elite Four. What met him surprised him greatly. It wasn't Lorelei was who greeted him. It was someone completely new.

"Welcome to the Pokémon League! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Will. I have trained all around the world, making my Psychic-type Pokémon powerful. And, at last, I've been accepted into the Elite Four. I can only keep getting better! Losing is not an option!" Will, the new Elite Four member introduced himself. (A/N: I'm using the before battle quotes for each Elite Four member from HeartGold and SoulSilver.)

"Where… Lorelei?" Red asked quietly his sentences barely making sense.

"What is it to you? Well she retired and I replaced her." Will replied as he sent out a Bronzong. (A/N: The Elite Four will have their teams from HG and SS after beating them for the first time.)

Red wasn't ignorant to the new pokemon at all. He kept up with the time. He disposed of Will's team with easy. Easily one hit every single one of them. Red hid his eyes with the shadow of his crimson colored hat a overpowering aura radiated from him. Red grunted in displeasure. "I expected more from you," Red whispered.

"J-Ju-Just who a-are you?" Will stammered out. Fear was evident in his eyes. He never knew of anyone with this much power. All he saw was one pokemon and he couldn't even hit it. That Espeon was completely something. Red walked to the next room a passive look on his face.

'_Back then it was Bruno. Maybe he got replaced too._' Thoughts filled Red's mind as he traveled to the next Elite Four room.

Red walked in, not expecting much from the next Elite Four. The next Elite Four member, turned out to be someone familiar. "Koga," Red breathes. He sends out his Espeon ready to finish it up quickly. Koga knew that get-up from anywhere. He smirks, knowing that he has no chance whatsoever against Red. He held up his pokeballs and apologized for the pain that they are about to receive. In a matter of minutes Koga was reduced to a man with no pokemon.

"It's been a while hasn't it Red? Four years to be exact." Koga tried to strike up a conversation. Red just responded back with his usual silence. "You were always a man of a few words. Anyway, what are you doing here after all these years?"

"Champion…Meeting…Unova…" Red incoherently replied not caring if it made sense or not. He continued on his way to the next room. Red looked over his shoulder to Koga. "Not gym leader anymore?"

"My daughter Janine, she took my place." Koga replied. Red waved good-bye ending the conversation. Red was on his way to the next Elite Four. Red found the next Elite Four member quite familiar; seeing Bruno brought back memories of the first time he took down the Indigo League. He smiled as he reminisced on his past.

"Bruno, what changed?" Red asked not wasting any more time. They started their battle and continued to chat; well Bruno did more of the talking. Bruno explained how Lorelei and Agatha retired from the Elite Four and How Will and Koga replaced them. He continued on to why Lance was champion again. How Gold gave back the position of champion saying that he didn't deserve it. Lance was replaced with Karen. Red absorbed every little bit of information. He soon nodded good bye as he moved on to the final Elite Four before Champion Lance. '_Karen, are you strong enough?_' Red wondered. He traversed to the next room wanting to meet Karen. According to Bruno, Karen was a dark-type specialist. Red shrugged, '_Espeon can take whatever is thrown at her_.' Red stops in his tracks tossing out Espeon out of her pokeball, sparing the unnecessary time releasing her before battle.

Red continued to make his way into Karen's room stopping once to send a message to his mom that he was off Mt. Silver and was visiting the Elite Four. Once he snapped his pokegear shut, his pokegear rang like there was no tomorrow. The ringing noise echoed through the long hallways. He answered the pokegear with a hoarse hello.

"Red? Red! It's mom. So you finally got off that stupid mountain? So when are you going to visit me? Professor Oak would definitely want to see you again. It's been really lonely without you, but thanks to your pokemon, it feels like I have a piece of you with me." Red's mother rambled, "Anyway. What are you doing with the Elite Four?"(A/N: I know that Delia is Ash's mom, but for the sake of the story she is going to be Red's mother. Sorry if Delia is a bit ooc but it's kinda hard to place her character. I haven't watched the anime in ages.)

Red flinched from the amount to questions Delia asked. "I'll visit as soon as I can. There someone I want to meet. Before you start getting any ideas, this person that I plan on meeting is the new champion of the Unova League." Red's voice came back to him.

Delia sighed she thought her son was actually interested in a girl. She was getting old and she wants grandchildren. "That disappointing son, you never change do you. It's always about pokemon. I still want grandchildren y'know." Red blushed from his mother comment. "Red, I know you're already the Pokemon Master, but I can't help being a mother. Take care, okay Red? I don't want the next time we meet in the hospital." Red solemnly agreed to Delia as she hung up on him. Taking a few deep breaths he walked into Karen's room.

"I am Karen of the Elite Four. Who are you now? No one bothered to tell me your name. I love Dark-type Pokémon. I'm known for my overpowering tactics. Think you can take them? Just try to entertain me. Let's go." Red looked up from the brim of his hat. He chuckled to himself as he sent out his Espeon once more.

'_How cocky_.' He thought to himself calling out attacks using only light taps and body movements. The battle was short lived. It was completely one-sided. Although Karen has the type-advantage all she could do was tell her pokemon to dodge and hope for the best. "You tried." Red complimented her. "Not many can land a hit on Espeon." Red spoke his deep voice filling the air. He shrugged at her and continued on, the retired-champion walking away at the disheveled Karen.

"Wait." Red stopped turning around to face the fallen Karen, "You didn't tell me your name."

Red sighed. He opened his mouth to form words just as the door he was about to enter burst open. A spiky red haired man wearing a black cape spontaneously entered the room, cutting off Red before he could say one syllable. "Red! So you are here! I thought everyone was pulling a prank saying you just were battling the Elite Four again. So you're talking back the title of Champion, are you?" Lance led Red out of Karen's room and moved him to the Champion's Arena. Red furiously shook his head at many of Lance's question.

"Lance, I'm here for the Champion meet up. I heard the Champions were gathering here and so I wanted to meet the new one." Red summed up his short quest, "The receptionist wouldn't let me talk to you unless I took the Elite Four challenge. So I did."

"Well you made it just in time. All the Champions are here. Since you aren't out to take my job let's have a battle for old times' sake." Lance offer. Red smirked, liking the idea of checking how much Lance improved over the years. The champions from the other regions walked out from a hidden door leading towards the meeting hall. "Hey. You should all know this is Pokemon Master Red. We are about to have a battle and you guys get to witness it all go down." Lance winked at the other Champions as both trainers walked to their respective sides.

As Red walked to his side, he observed each Champion memorizing their individual faces. He scanned through the small crowd looking for the Unova-born champion. His gaze eventually ended up on her, his heart skipping a beat as he saw the girl for the first time in person instead of seeing her through a screen. She was much prettier in person, her brown hair in a loose ponytail covered by a white hat with a pink visor. Her choice of clothing complimented her body perfectly hugging all the right places. Red caught himself staring at Touko. She was mesmerizing, her pale blue eyes shone with excitement. She was about to watch two colossal trainers duel. Touko could barely keep her excitement release a small squeal.

(A/N: I'm not the best at writing battle scenes so don't put your expectations too high.) Shaking his head from his previous stupor, Red tipped his hat so his eyes were hidden among his bangs and the shadow of his hat. The Champions shuddered as an aura for raw power was emitted from Red. Lance face contorted to a face of worry. It was like he was going to face a god. He soon started to regret initiating a battle with Red as he released his Espeon as usual. Lance sent out his Salamence. (A/N: Lance's team is based on his team when you battle him a second time in HG and SS.) His Salamence gave a mighty roar to the sky, taking flight, and flapping it's mighty wings. Red took hold of his hat to keep it from flying away.

"Salamance! Take it out using a shadow claw!" Lance commanded. (A/N: During Pokemon battles, Pokemon aren't limited to their 4 moves. As long as the move can be learned, it can be used.) Salamance charged, his sharp claws elongated and coated with a dark matter. Espeon stood completely calm. Salamance was inches away from Espeon rearing back to slash. At the last second, Red flicked his wrist upward. Taking the note of Red's motion Espeon nimbly dodge the shadow claw landing Salamance's head. Espeon turned to Red making eye contact. Red nodded acknowledging Espeon's request. Espeon took matters into her hand as Red gave her the 'Go ahead' sign. Espeon attacked with psyshock causing Salamence to stop dead in his tracks. Espeon followed up with a psychic, she slammed Salamance hard. Debris flew everywhere, Red lifted up his collar to cover his face. A small silhouette came out of the smoke. Espeon mewed out signaling that the battle was over. Lance recalled his Salamance. He grimaced 'Why did I challenge him again?'

-Battle Scene Break-

Lance sighed as he released his final pokemon. A pale orange Dragonite popped out, its huge figure glaring down on Espeon. Espeon braced herself for the final battle, her fur stood on edge, and her fangs stood out.

'_Espeon, take a break.' _Red conveyed his thoughts to Espeon as he returned the Lavender colored cat to her pokeball. With a nod of his head, Pikachu launched off his shoulder and hopped to the Arena. Static came off his cheeks as Pikachu growled from excitement. Red produced small smile, he hasn't seen Pikachu this excited since he battled Gold's Pichu. "Alright, make this quick." Red voiced out to Pikachu.

"Dragonite! Dragon Dance!' Lance made the first move. A pale blue auro enveloped Dragonite as his Power and Speed increased. On the other side, a snap was heard. Pikachu disappeared and reappeared next to Dragonite's head. His tale shining bright silver as it came crashing to the unsuspecting Dragonite. Pikachu followed with a volt tackle, not letting up his barrage of physical attacks. To the spectating champions, Pikachu appeared as a yellow blur. They gasp as Dragonite was reduced to kneeling. Pikachu flipped back to his side of the battle field without a scratch.

"Pikachu surf," Red commanded. "Let's finish this up" A huge wave rose from beneath Pikachu's feet. The water surged forward towards Dragonite.

Lance was confused. 'Didn't Red know that water type attacks don't do much to dragon types?' He commanded to Dragonite to stop the wave with Fire Blast. Mist soon filled the stadium as the water turned to gas. Following the steps of the water cycle, rain clouds took the place of mist. Rain poured down heavily as Lance soon noticed his mistake.

"Pikachu, Thunder," Red's voice echoed out. Lance knew there was nothing he could do about. He fell on to his knees in defeat as a loud crash was heard. Dragonite groaned in pain as he fainted. Lance returned his fainted Dragonite as he walked up to Red.

"Powerful as always I see." Lance shook Reds hands. Soon enough the champions surrounded the both of them. They congratulated Red and Lance on the battle. Red ignored a whole lot of them. There was only one person that he was interested in. Red scanned the face for Touko as he wormed out of the small crowd of Champions. Seeing that he wasn't paying attention to what's in front of him and he collided into someone. That someone tripped backs causing both of them to fall. The rest of Champions heard the large thump as two bodies fell to the ground. The dust soon cleared out, revealing a fallen Touko under Red, their lips were locked.

-Line Break here-

A/N: Well that it for the first chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger but something has to keep you reading. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, especially when I just became a freshman and I'm into playing LOL again. Anyways thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review, whether it be a compliment, criticism, even flames. Don't forget to Follow and Favorite!

R&R!


	2. Apologies and Responsibilities

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter two. It's been a while since I last updated. I will say that my uploading will be irregular, so don't expect me to update weekly on a regular basis . I'm sorry for the inconvience. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. It means a lot! I'm glad you guys like the story!

Quick Warning: Hints of previous luckyshipping

Anyway on to the story!

-Line Break-

Red immediately stood up, his face the color of his namesake. Touko slowly got up as she touched her lips. The feeling of Red's kiss still lingering on her lips. Touko soon came to her senses as anger and embarassment enveloped her.

"What the hell! That was my first kiss and it was in public too. Everyone saw it! You better take responsibility for this Red!" Touko exploded in fury, their kiss still fresh in her mind. She prodded his chest with her finger.

"Sorry! I'm Sorry! What am I supposed to do to make it up to you?!" Red waved his hands in apology hoping that Touko would calm down a little. This wasn't his first kiss. He had gotten his first stolen by Blue, back when he was still traveling and she tried scamming him. Red's thought snapped back to reality as he caught himself staring at Touko's lips. "Sorry, what?"

"I was wondering i-if you could, uh, help me with being a champion. L-li-like showing me the ropes and stuff like that! That's the only way you can make it up to me, I won't take anything else!" Touko sped through her words, her face reddening at every syllable. "I mean, since you're an ex-champion and a Pokemon Master."

Red instantly agreed. He felt guilty for taking her first kiss, besides it'll help with him to get to know Touko. Touko grinned and hooked her arm around his, obviously excited to get the meet-up over with so she could go on and be with Red. She hummed throughout the meeting, obviously content. Ever since she saw Red on tv as he conquered the Indigo League she developed a crush on him. She watched him fight for the title of Champion since he took on the Indigo Plateu. The fact that her first kiss was with him gave her a light bubbly feeling.

-Time Skip to the end of the meeting-

"So Red what do you plan on showing me first?" Touko asked a question still blushing at the idea of spending time with him. Red shrugged unsure to where to start. He gave it a bit of thought and soon came up with somewhat of an idea.

"Does a tour of all the 4 regions sound good to you?" Red asked for approval. Touko nodded, anything that allowed her to be around Red was perfect for her. As Touko was off to dreamland, Red released Charizard and boarded on. He reached for Touko and tapped her shoulder, effectively knocking her out of her daze. "Are you comming?"

Touko shook her head, returning to reality. She took his outstreched hand and hopped on. "Hold on tight!" Red warned her. Touko wrapped her arms around Red and placed her head on his broad back. Taking a liking to her posistion she snuggled even closer, Red face grew crimson as he felt Touko rub againsts him. He cleared his mind out of his teenage fantasies and commanded Charizard to take flight. Flapping his large wings, Charizard and his passengers took off, accending at a fast rate.

-Line Break-

"Hey Red? Can we switch places? I'm kind off scared that I'll fall off." Touko requested. She kept nodding off and she feared that she would lose hold of Red and fall to her certain doom. Red twirled his pointer finger signalling Charizard to hover. Red stood on Charizard's back with ease, balancing like it was nothing. Touko timidly scooted forward as they switched spots. Soon enough they were back to traveling to the Sinnoh region. They planned to start from Sinnoh and end back in the Kanto region.

Touko leaned against Red, the rhythm of his breathing soon lulled her to sleep. Soon she was snoring contentedly as they flew. Red caught himself staring at her as she slept having a strange urge to kiss her scarlet lips. He blinked a few times as he tried to focus on flying but, always getting the same result of just gazing at Touko's face. Unable to control himself he dipped his head bringing him closer and closer to her. They were soon an inch apart, his head struggling to stay sane as he tried to resist the urge to kiss. Being the light sleeper that she was, Touko was awoken by the mint breath that was blowing on to her face.

"You can kiss me if you want." Touko kept her eyes closed hoping that Red would actually kiss her again. She felt something soft pushing against her ruby lips. Touko took a peek and saw Red kissing her. Their lips interlocked, she kissed back, turning it into an intense make out session. She combed her had through Red's hair pulling their faces closer. Red tried to pull away but, Touko prevented that and pulled him deeper into the kiss by wrapping her hands around his neck. Red and Touko broke apart gasping for their breath. Their lips were bruised and swollen. Touko sighed contentedly

"Red, I think I'm in love with you." Touko confessed.

A/N: That's the end of Chapter two! Sorry if it was short and kind off rushed. I'm still busy with school so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I'm also at a bit of a writers block so yeah. Phantom world problems. I hope that satisfies you guys for now~ Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, whether it be a compliment, criticism, even flames! Don't forget to Follow and Favorite!

R&R!


End file.
